


Shoyo

by MiaMiele (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Coraline AU, Dark, Dark Comedy, Description Heavy, Dialogue Heavy, Friendship, Horror, Inspired by Coraline, Late Night Writing, M/M, Magical Realism, Movie Reference, Neglect, OOC, Other, fast paced, magical themes, manga character, movie version - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25025998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MiaMiele
Summary: Hinata Shoyo moves into a new house with his Fathers, Sawamura Daichi and Sugawara Koushi. Almost too fast, Shoyo’s stay at the house is no longer normal. The people, the mysteries and neighbors bring many questions. But that door is the strangest of all.(Coraline Au)
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. The Boy and His Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Most text will be from the movie, but I might change that to fit the characters personalities a bit more and whatever. I wanted to use the movie version cuz it’s easier to work with than the book. 
> 
> Please understand that the plot and the movie is not this fanfiction

The movers' green van backed up into the driveway as Shoyo slipped on a yellow cardigan and his rain boots. His father,Koushi, welcomes the movers and lets them place down their homely items. He signed the registration and gave them their pay in cash, letting the men inside. 

It didn’t take too long for the movers to place their home decorations and supplies in the places where his father wanted them to be placed. The movers worked fast, dodging Shoyo and maneuvering around tables and counters. They didn’t even say a word as they worked, and to Shoyo’s relief, they had finally put in the tables and left. The green moving truck finally pulled out of the old, dingy, pink house's old driveway.

Shoyo found the backdoor and stepped onto the patio, looking out at the grey, dead toned area. The orange haired boy fixed on a bag and straightened his yellow cardigan as he hopped down the old, worn out steps of the patio. His feet made quiet slapping noises against the old, battered stone path. 

Digging around in a bush, he pulled out a pronged stick with a long handle and two prongs. Picking off the leaves Shoyo lifted the stick up and pointed it on an even level to himself. Closing his eyes, he breathed in and let his feet walk. He stepped through an old looking garden area, he had definitely already gotten used to the old, stingy look of his new home. 

The boy still held the stick at level, running around and letting it guide him through the old garden and up it's steps. He had walked to a dirt path on the side of a hill, feet kicking up dirt. And to his surprise, a small noise came from above him, like rocks falling and hitting each other. He spasmed, pulling his head to look up to rocks that hung from the dirt of the hill. The tall grass gave an ominous look to his surroundings, coering half of the rocks. 

“Hello?” Shoyo let his arms fall to his sides, calling out to the rock, “Who’s there?”

The rocks gave him no answer as he scowled, bending down to pick up a pebble. Shoyo picked the pebble and threw it towards the rocks, making a loud noise at the pebble and rocks hit each other. A loud, strangled meow erupted from behind the rocks, scaring Shoyo out of his skin. He set out into a run, his skin covered in goosebumps and the wind bashed against his face. Panting, he ran through the path, frantic and frightened. Shoyo looked over his shoulder and ran Down the hill and into a forest of dead trees. He didn’t pay any mind when the trees had no leaves or as the area got darker. He stumbled around, slowly turning from running and into a walk. Shoyo held his bag close to him as he gazed around frantically, still panting. 

Movement came from behind him, causing him to gasp. The air stirred the dying grass, making him scan it multiple times over. Suddenly, from behind him a cat hissed, fur standing on end as it stood on a log. Shoyo screamed in shock, but calmed as he spotted the cat that made him break into a run. Scowling, he huffed.

“You scared me to death, you mangy thing!” The blond cat squinted at him, ears glued to the back of it's head. Shoyo slipped off his bag, but still held the pronged stick in his hands, “I’m just looking for an old well. Do you know it?”

The blond cat blinked, dipping its head. 

“Not talking, huh?” Shoyo sighed as he watched the cat. Raising his pronged stick, he spoke out to the wind, “Magic dowser, magic dowser! Show me your well!”

A honk bloated behind Shoyo, spooking him for the second time in barely 5 minutes. The horn blared a few more times as he whipped around, spotted a bike and a boy with a strange mask on his face. Lightning thundered as the bike wheeled onto a wheel and skidded down the small hill. Shoyo gasped in shock, screaming as the bike came closer to him. Raising the dowser, he yelled in intimidation. 

“Get away from me!” Somehow, the strange person on the bike grabbed his dowser and threw Shoyo into the mud. Groaning, his side hit the muddy ground. Wind and lightning surrounded the pair. The strange boy reached up and parked his bike, swirling a lever that was connected to the mask's side. The three glowing eye glasses moved in a circle as he stared at Shoyo. The orange haired boy pulled himself up, eyes wide as the other stared at him. The other flicked up the mask and let out a breath,

“Ooh!” The boy was Shoyo’s age, he had muddy green hair and freckles that covered his nose and cheeks. He wore a long coat and a pair of black gloves covered with some substance. He held the dowser up and swung it around, “Let me guess, you’re from Texas or Utah? Someplace dried out and boring, yeah?”

He stood on a rock, the strange muddy haired boy still waved Shoyo’s dowser around, “I’ve heard about witching before, but I don’t get it. It’s like, just a stick!” 

“It’s a dowsing rod!” Shoyo huffed and stomped his foot at the other boy, face red and cheeks puffed up in a tantrum. He stomped up to the other boy and hit him across the knee, squeaking, the muddy haired boy dropped the stick, “And I don’t like being stalked, definitely not by some crazy freckled face kid and his stingy, blond cat!”

“Sorry, but he’s not really my cat. I think he’s a bit feral,” The freckled boy smiled as he looked back at the blond cat, “Y’know! Wild? But, of course I do feed him all the time and sometimes he comes to my window. And he brings me dead things, it’s sweet.” The other pet the cat behind the ears while it purred and closed its eyes. 

“Look,” Shoyo giggles but utters a quiet sigh, “I’m from Pontiac.” The blonde cat jumps away and off the stone like a log. 

“Huh?” The boy raised an eyebrow.

“Uh, Michigan?” Shoyo quirked his head and waved around his dowser, “But if I’m a “water witch, then where is the well?” 

“If you stomp too hard, you’ll fall in it!” The muddy haired boy gestures to where Shoyo was standing, and in surprise he jumped away. The other jumped down from the stone like log and came down to the mud. He sighed around and revealed a wooden door, the opening to the well, “See? Apparently it’s so deep that if you tried to look up from the bottom, you would see a sky full of stars in the middle of a sunny day!”

Shoyo hummed in acknowledgement and jumped towards the well, bending down and touching the rotting wood.

“I’m really surprised he let you move in, to be honest,” The other watched Shoyo dig around in the mud, “My uncle, he owns the rotting, Pink Palace you live in.” 

Shoyo wiped off his knees, standing up and watched the other boy, “I don’t understand…?”

“I’m not really allowed to talk about it,” The boy rubbed his neck and apologized. But, he did stick out his hand for a soft handshake, “I’m Yams! Tadashi Yamaguchi!”

Shaking Tadashi’s hand, Shoyo rubbed his hands in his pants, wiping off whatever lingered in the gloves that Tadashi wore off. Shoyo questioned him: “Yams?”

“Short for Yamaguchi,” Tadashi laughed, “Not my idea, of course. What name did your folks curse you with?”

“I wasn’t cursed with anything,” Shoyo chuckled, “I’m Shoyo.”

“Show-you, what?”

“Show-Yo, Shoyo Hinata.” The orange haired boy huffed.

“It’s not real scientific,” Tadashi smiled and drifted off as he spotted the blond cat and went off to pet it. The cat purred under the touch.

“Tadashi!” A man’s voice came from a distance, loud and clearly calling out for the boy.

“Oh, I think I heard someone calling for you, Tadashi,” Shoyo watched as Tadashi stopped petting the blond cat, and the cat stumbled and fell.

“What?” Tadashi stuttered, “I-I didn’t hear anything!”

“I definitely heard someone,” Shoyo snickered.

“Tadashi!” A bell was being shook back and forth in the distance, a man still called out for the other.

“Uncle!” Awkwardly laughing, Tadashi stumbled and started to pick up his things, like his bike and mask, “Uh, well it was nice to meet you, Shoyo! But, I uh, would wear gloves next time!” Tadashi jumped onto his bike.

“Why?” Shoyo held the rod in his hands, looking at the bark.

“Well, that dowsing rod of yours… it’s poison oak!” Tadashi smirked, sly and calm.

Shoyo gasped in surprise as he dropped the rod that he now knew as poison oak. Tadashi stepped into the bike's pedals and sped away, leaving the blond cat to stare at Shoyo as he stuck his tongue out at the retreater. The cat seemed to smile, snarky and bitter at Shoyo and bound away. _Good riddance…_

Shoyo sighed and looked back at the well and it’s rotting doorway. He leaned down and pressed his ear against the door, listening for water. But it only ended with him getting mud all over his hands.


	2. The Old, Little Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shoyo gets the chance to Explore his new (uh- old) home. But in the midst of looking, a strange, locked door appears and causes Shoyo’s curiosity to get the better of him.

“I almost fell down a well yesterday, Dad,” Shoyo stood over the sink, holding his hands under the water. The rashes from the poison oak itches as he talked to his father, well, trying to talk to his father.

“Uh-huh,” Koushi tapped away in his laptop, not even looking up to his son.

“I would’ve died,” The orange haired boy turned off the water, trying not to itch at his palms. 

“That’s nice,” Shoyo’s father still didn’t look over to him, his fingers still tapping away on his laptop.

Shoyo sighed and faced his father, arms extended, “So, can I go out? I think it’s the perfect weather for gardening!” Shoyo smiled, twirling in a circle with excitement.

“No, Shoyo. Rain makes mud,” Koushi still kept his hands on the keyboard and never looked up, “Mud make messes.”

“But Dad! I want stuff growing when my friends get here!” Shoyo groaned and lazed his head back dramatically, “Isn’t that why we moved here?”

His father sighed and finally stopped typing, looking up to speak, “Something like that… But then we had that accident, Shoyo.”

“It wasn’t my fault you hit that truck!” Shoyo whined as his father rubbed his temples.

“I didn’t say I was!”

“I can’t believe it…” Shoyo sighed and his poster dropped, “You and Papa get paid to write about plants, but Dad, you hate dirt…” Shoyo scratched at his palms, itching the rash. 

“Shoyo! I don’t have time for you right now…” Koushi rubbed the bridge of his nose, “And you still have unpacking to do! Lots of unpacking.”

“But that’s boring!” Shoyo groaned and clutched his head with his fingers, pulling at his hair.

Koushi rolled his eyes, “Also, someone’s kid left this at the door for you.” Shoyo’s father pulled out a badly wrapped package, wet and muddy.

Taking the package, he unwrapped the bad paper and took out the note that was taped to the inside of the potato shaped gift,

_Hey Shrimpy,_

_Look what I found in Uncle’s trunk._

_Look familiar?_

_-Yams_

Shoyo raised an eyebrow in confusion, letting the sound of typing go through his ears. He dug into the package without care, eyes widening in surprise at what the package held. A doll, but not just any doll, it was one that completely mimicked him. It had short, curly, orange hair and a yellow cardigan. The buttons were a charcoal black and the doll was slightly muddy. 

“Oooh…” Shoyo laughed a little, “A little me? That’s a little strange!” 

“What’s the kids name, anyways?” Koushi’s face was scrunched up as he glared at the bright laptop screen. 

“Yams,” Shoyo dropped the muddy wrapping paper on the tile of the kitchen, skipping towards the door, “I’m way too old for dolls, though.”

Shoyo headed for his other father, Daichi, he turned through the halls to find his study. Shoyo pushed open the study door, finding his father hunched over and sat in the center of piles of boxes that needed to be put away. Daichi was just like Koushi, hunched over and typing with no sign of stopping.

“Hey, Papa,” Shoyo stood in the doorway, swinging the doll back and forth, “So… How's the writing going?”

He swayed back and forth on his heels, getting no response from his working father, “Papa!”

Thankfully, Daichi turned to look at Shoyo as he spoke. Though his eyes were dark and tired, “Hello, Shoyo and uh… Shoyo doll.” But, he turned back to work.

“I uh- do you know where the gardening tools are?” Shoyo scratched at his rashy palms, watching the back of Daichi’s head.

“It’s pouring out there, right?”

“It’s just raining!” Shoyo frowned as he watched his father type away in the old computer.

“What’d the boss say?” Daichi referred to Koushi.

“ _Don’t even think about it, Shoyo Hinata!”_ Shoyo mocked Koushi, exaggerating the soft tone into a loud and angry version. But, he laughed at himself.

“Then you won't need the tools,” Daichi rolled his shoulders, cracking away the stiffness.

Shoyo groaned and dragged his feet, slumping over in a sigh. But in the midst of whining, Shoyo grabbed the old door. He slid it back and forth, the old wood freaked and cracked as he swayed. Daichi’s typing slowed dramatically as he finally turned in his chair, exasperated, rubbing his eyes. He sighed as he started to speak to Shoyo:

“You know, Shoyo, this house is what? 150 years old?” 

“So?” The boy grumbled and clutched at his little me doll.

“So explore it!” Daichi tried to smile, his arms resting on his knees, back bent and stiff. He held a little note pad and handed it to Shoyo, “Go and count all the doors and windows and try to write them down! Make a list for blue or anything! Just let me work, please, Shoyo.” 

Shoyo huffed, nearly stomping his feet as he walked out of the study’s doorway. He took off his yellow cardigan and tapped a pen and the pallet together from the notepad. He knew he might as well explore his old home of his. 

The long rug that covered the hallway floor folded over itself, a rumble in the flat surface. Shoyo stepped on the roll, trying to pat it down. Though, it rolled up behind him, mocking the boy as it reappeared. He repeated the process, though the rug repeated it's nonsense along with his stomping. It was a strange occurrence, almost like magic was keeping the rug from flattening. He sighed, letting himself rest and stomp away from the unchangeable rug. 

Shoyo continued down the hallway, looking at the foggy windows that looked out over the outside lawn. The windows had cracks down the surface, water leaking from the rain that beated against the old window. He clicked his pen a few times before writing down his observations, _Leaky Hallway Windows._ His handwriting was messy and sloppy, his pen bled through the thin, notepad paper. The leaking water smudged the ink and dampened the paper as he finished writing.

He skipped down the hallway, intending to keep up his mood. Shoyo rounded corners and looked at ever nic in the wall. He enthusiastically threw open his parents bedroom door, taking a look around. The room was dull but had a flare of homelyness thrown about, in the photos, bedsheets, and books. Shoyo peeked inside the bathroom, tiptoeing in like he was hiding and trying not to be caught. The bathroom was old, just like the rest of the house, but it gave off a strong odor that nearly sent him running. The tiles creaked as he stepped inside, pulling away the shower curtains. 

“Oh my- Ew!” Shoyo’s face contorted with disgust as he spotted centipedes crawling all over the shower wall. With one of his hands, he raised it and brought it down to smash a few critters that covered the wall, “Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew!!” 

Guts covered his hand, little legs still moving. He reached for the water handle in the shower, he twisted the handle and waited for the water to come out of the spout. But instead, dark, moldy, brown water sputtered out of the shower head, drenching Shoyo. He shrieked, scrambling away from the shower and ran out of the bathroom. Shoyo stood drenched in his parents room, mood ruined and hands rashy and still covered in tiny legs and guts. He picked up a blanket from his parents bed and rubbed at his head, drying out the water. Patting himself down, the orange haired boy wiped his clothing and hands off. 

He sulked down the stairs and scratched at his palms, sadly the itching had not creased during the day. Spotting the roll in the rug, Shoyo leaped from the stairs to stomp it out. And to his surprise, the rug finally flattened. He smiled in triumph as he put his hands on his waist, balancing his doll and the note/pen under his armpit. 

A door creaked, causing Shoyo to look around. To the side of the hallway, to the right of Daichi’s study, a door was opened. Maybe it was the wind from Shoyo jumping or just old joints, the door had mysteriously opened. This house was almost like old magic, everything was so strange. Shoyo curiously stalked over and into the closet, a water heater and power outages littered the inside of the small room. A single light bulb lit the room, hanging and swinging from the ceiling. The water heater had a paper taped onto the metal, _Hot look-out._ Shoyo didn’t know what the note meant, but he continued to pull out his notepad and pen, tucked his mini me under his arm. 

The notepad was littered with small little notes and things he had spotted when exploring the halls. Clicking his pen, Shoyo wrote down the contents of the room. _-One Rusty Old Water Heater._ Closing the pad, he turned to turn off the light of the closet. He flipped down a switch and walked out of the room. Suddenly, the lights started to flicker, the power going on and off. Shoyo scowled and looked around, confused. 

“No- No!” Shoyo winced as he heard Daichi groan, he gritted his teeth, _The Computer must’ve turned off-_

Shoyo rushes back into the closet, his teeth clenched. He scrambled for the switch he hit, noticing the taped paper and started to groan. _Oh my gosh… Sorry Papa!_ Shoyo turned on the power, and slowly made his way out of the closet, tiptoeing away from the scene. 

The boy scurried down the hallway, just a bit sorry for what he just did. He turned into a room that he could consider the living room. A fireplace was situated directly in the middle of the back wall, it was covered in dust and grime. A table was placed at Shoyo’s right, it has a small box on it and faded ink. He placed down his mini me doll and sat him like he was a child. Looking inside of the faded box, Shoyo smiles as he sees three snow globes. He picked up a blue globe, _Detroit Zoo._ Shoyo knew it was Koushi’s favorite out of the three they owned. 

The boy reached in again to grab a second glove, then headed over to the fireplace and put them on top of the mantle. He repeated and retraced his steps back to the box to grab the last globe and put it with the other in the mantle. Taking a step back, Shoyo admires his work, though it was very little. While observing, a painting that hung over the mantle caught his attention, it was of a small boy who dropped ice cream all over his sailor uniform. The boy was deathly pale, he had bleach blonde hair that almost looked dead. His nose was pointed and crooked, his eyes golden and slitted in irritation. 

“One boring golden boy in an almost bland painting…” Shoyo sighed as he pulled out his notepad again, “Four really, really boring windows.” He scanned the room, backing up towards the table again, “And no more doors-“

He had reached for his doll on the table, but it was gone. The doll wasn’t by the box anymore, Shoyo felt anxiety grip at his chest. 

“A-alright…” Shoyo bent down, looking down at the floor and under the table, “Where did you go?”

Shoyo heard a thud from behind him, continuing the cycle of scaring the daylights out of him (he hoped this wouldn’t become a regular thing). He spun around to look for where the sound came from, in his flurry, the bright orange hair of the doll stuck out from behind a large box. Shoyo let out a sigh and hopped over to push the box away. He shoved the box to the side, reaching for the doll. 

“Huh??” Shoyo raised his eyebrows as he spotted what poked out from behind the old wallpaper. He raised his hand to stroke the paper, the creases. After taking a second to look, Shoyo realized that it was shaped like a little door and had a little keyhole, “Hey dad? Where does this door go?”

“I am really, REALLY busy right now!” Koushi shouted back to his son.

“I think it’s locked!” Shoyo pressed his fingers on the crease, shouting back, “Please!!”

Shoyo heard his father's chair scrape against the kitchen tile and Koushi drag his feet into the barren living room. 

“Will you stop pestering me if I do this?” Koushi frowned.

Shoyo whined, using puppy dog eyes on his father.

“Fine!” Koushi rubbed his face, turning to speed walk away.

The boy whooped, cheering as his father searched through the kitchen. He sat on the floor, smiling and rocking on his knees. Soon enough, Koushi re-entered the room and bent down to the creased wallpaper. He used the key to cut the paper away, cutting through the outline of the creases. Shoyo waited on his heels, curiosity flowing through his veins. Koushi used the key and put it through and to the keyhole, unlocking the hidden door. 

Bricks.

“Bricks?” Shoyo groaned, “I don’t get it!”

“They must’ve closed this off when they divided the house…” The father stood and ruffled Shoyo’s hair as he walked away. 

“You’re kidding!” Shoyo whined, “Why is the door so small?” 

“We made a deal, Sho,” Koushi put on a sour smile, “Shhh!”

“You didn’t lock it!” Shoyo watched as His father scurried out of the room. A loud groan filled the house as Koushi ignored Shoyo’s pestering.

* * *

“Oh, my shortie-sportie boy!” Daichi filled Shoyo’s plate with dinner, “I think you are so nice, I give you bowls of porridge, and I give you bowls of ice cream.”

“Why don’t you ever cook, Dad?” Shoyo frowned as he looked at the bland porridge, pushing it away.

“Shoyo, we have been through this before,” Koushi set down his utensils, “Papa cooks, Dad cleans, and you play volleyball. I swear I’ll go food shopping soon as we finish the catalog! Try some of the chard, you need vegetables.”

“It looks like slime, Dad…” Koushi pushes his dinner at him again, though this only made Shoyo complain even more. 

“Well it’s slime or bedtime, number 10. What’s it going to be?” Daichi sighed as he watched Shoyo pick at the porridge.

“Do ya think they’re trying to poison me, little me?” Shoyo cradled the tiny version of himself, making the doll nod along.

* * *

Shoyo entered his room, it was dingy and old like the rest of the house. His bed frame was broken and dust came off the sheets of the bed once he flopped down on them. He frowned as he held the mini doll in his arms, staring blankly at his grey ceiling. Like some other parts of the house, one single light bulb lit the room, barely gracing it with light. 

He turned and placed the doll on his night stand, sitting it up right. Shoyo stared at his rashy hands, disappointed that the rash had not gone away or stopped itching. He ran his short nails over his palm, desperately trying to itch away the pain. He had no luck, finally stopping the furious scratching. 

Shoyo spotted a small picture frame, he rolled to reach the frame. The frame held a picture of two people, Shoyo’s friends from Michigan. Izumi and Sekimukai held a sign that read _Shoyo, Goodbye!_ The letters were drawn on crooked but the sight still made his heart warm.

“Don’t forget about me, guys,” Shoyo sighed, “Okay?”

He put back the frame, turning off the single light that lit his room. Shoyo rolled under the old covers of his bed and wished his mini doll good night, “Goodnight, little me.”

He closed his eyes and let sleep take him to a world that he could only dream of. A place, where they cared.


	3. Dinner and Buttons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The door finally opens and Shoyo crawls into a similar world. 
> 
> But his Dad and Papa are so different, happy and button for eyes.

Shoyo flinched as he heard a squeak, the squeak came in pairs as he rolled around. At first he thought it was just some creaking of the floor boards, but after sitting upright in his bed for a short moment, Shoyo realized the noises were mice. He looked around the room, it was dark with only a small sliver of the moon's light getting in through the window. Little pattering filled his room and Shoyo looked around, trying to locate the annoying pattering. Shoyo bent over the side of his bed and looked underneath, gasping in surprise as he saw a single mouse head straight towards his head and towards the door. The mouse bolted and ran underneath the door, leaving the curious Shoyo to follow. 

The mouse heads down the hallway and then the stairs, with little Shoyo jumping after it. It quickly led him to the living room, the room with the bricked up door. At first, Shoyo couldn’t see the mouse, the room was dark. But, it squeaked again from underneath a chair and headed for the small door. Shoyo slid to get towards the door, opening the door. 

The door was opened to a portal like tunnel, it worked with blacks, blues, and purples. Shoyo gasps as he pokes his head in, all but weary. The little mouse could be seen from the other side of the tunnel, its head and tail visible from where Shoyo was kneeling. 

Without taking a second thought, Shoyo jumped through. He crawled on his hands and knees, eyes blown wide as he stared at the tunnel. The purple and blues were now bright and shown like the night sky. Shoyo wobbled as he crawled, feeling like if he took a wrong step he’d break the portal and fall. 

The lights flickered the further he went, the blues becoming brighter and the purples becoming a light violet. A small door rested at the end, welcoming Shoyo, almost begging him to continue farther. He quickened his crawling, shoving the door open, falling on a solid floor. It was the same tile from the living room. 

“Huh??” Shoyo pushed himself up, dusting off his pants. He took a look around, everything was the same from before. It was like he walked back into the living room. He scowled as he walked towards the fireplace, staring at the all too familiar golden boy. 

But something caught his nose, as he breathed in through his nose, a warm smell was whiffed. 

“Ooh!!” Shoyo smiled, jumping in excitement, “Something smells good!”

Shoyo quickly left the living room, jumping down the hallway and dodging furniture and ornaments. He passed through the dining room, staring at the light that came from the old house's kitchen. Light singing filled the dining room, the sound echoed from the kitchen. Shoyo maneuvered around the chairs and opened the kitchen door the rest of the way.

Humming, it was sweet and gentle. The smell was juicy and warm.

“Dad!” Shoyo gasped as he saw his father standing at the stove, “what are you doing here in the middle of the night?”

Koushi turned around, pot and spoons in his hands as he cooked. Shoyo gawked at what he saw, instead of eyes- there were buttons! Koushi’s eyes had been replaced with buttons and Shoyo couldn’t help but to stare and judge. 

“Oh! Sho, you’re just in time for supper!” Koushi smiled, a smile which held such care- that Shoyo nearly fawned over them. 

He shook his head, bringing himself back into reality, “You’re not my father…” Shoyo pointed accusingly at Koushi. “My father doesn’t have…”

“Buttons?” Koushi laughed out loud, setting down the pot, “Do you like them?” Koushi smiled at Shoyo, again.

“I’m your _other_ Dad, silly!” Koushi turned back to the stove, opening it up, “Now, go tell your _other_ Papa that supper is ready.”

Meat buns were placed on a tray and pulled out. Shoyo nearly drooled, though still put off by the buttons his dear father had sewn into his eyes. Shoyo stood in place.

“Well, go on!” Koushi waved his hand above the steam from the buns, “He’s in his study!”

Shoyo followed orders, listening to his _other Dad_ and ran down the hallway towards his father's study. Shoyo frowned, thinking over what he just saw. He didn’t know if he should be careful or just think he was dreaming. He stopped in front of Daichi’s study, taking a deep breath and opening the door. 

He felt surprise wash over him as he looked at the clean room, no papers piled up. Instead of an old computer in the middle of the room, there was a piano and his father. 

“Hello?”

“Hello, Shoyo!” Daichi turned to face Shoyo, a smile on his face, “Want to hear my new song?”

Shoyo took a step into the room, staring at Daichi’s eyes. Just like Koushi’s, they were buttons. Shoyo wondered if everyone had buttoned eyes-

“Wait, my Papa doesn’t play piano!” 

“No need to!” Daichi smiled, though the next action made Shoyo gasp. Large white, gloves hands learched from behind Daichi. They extended towards Shoyo, making him jump back, “The piano plays me!” The hands quickly moved back and slipped onto Daichi’s hands, swirling him around to press the Pianos Keys.

“Making up a song about Shoyo! He’s a star, he’s a joy, he’s a pal of mine!” Shoyo nearly laughed as Daichi played.

“He’s as cute as a button in the eyes of everyone! Who ever laid their eyes on Shoyo!” Daich smiled as he looked back to Shoyo, Shoyo laughed and clapped.

“When he comes around jumping, Dad and I will never, ever make it boring!” The gloves slipped from Daichi, slamming against the piano and still made the tune. Daichi shot up and rustled Shoyo’s hair, making it a bigger mess.

“Our eyes will be on Shoyo!” The gloves slipped back on as he sat back down, the song rushing to a stop.

Shoyo snorted a few times, holding in his laughter, “I’m sorry, but he said to tell you that supper is ready!”

“Oh!” Daichi rested his hands on his knees, “Who’s starving? Raise your hand!” The animated gloves raised Dachis lowered hands, leaping for joy.

Shoyo laughed, watching his father play around with the gloves. Shoyo smiled, though something tugged at him. He knew that this wasn’t his father, did his Papa really act like this? Shoyo pushed the feeling back, he’d prefer to watch his Papa laugh.

* * *

Koushi slid a plate of Stir Fry onto the table, smiling as he watched Shoyo’s mouth fall open. The young boy sat at the head of the table, gawking over the food that littered the long table. His fathers sat on the side, right across from each other. 

Daichi cleared his throat, both his parents putting their hands into a prayer for grace. Shoyo scrambled to copy them,

“We give our thanks and ask to bless our fathers… golden chicken breast,” Daichi was hesitant to finish his sentence, but still, Koushi let out a loud snort in laughter.

Koushi ringed a hand held bell as he watched Shoyo feed himself.

Shoyo giggled, giving himself a spoon full of stir fry, “Mmh!! This is good!”

“Hungry aren’t you?” Shoyo smiled and nodded, placing his spoof down and pigged into the rice next to him. The white rice had beef, though a bit plain. 

“Do you have any Teriyaki sauce?” 

“Well, here comes the sauce train!” Koushi laughed, “Choo choo!” His father mimed pulling a train whistle. 

The orange haired boy stared at the train as it carried a few types of sauces around the table. It stopped in front of Shoyo’s rice, and just like the gloves it shot up and poured a decent amount of Teriyaki sauce into the bowl. Shoyo hummed in enjoyment.

“Want some tofu? Kiritanpo? Gyoza, what about some meat buns?” Koushi looked around at the plates, asking Shoyo if he wanted any of the side dishes.

“I’m real thirsty!” Shoyo spoke while his face was full of beef.

“Of course!” Koushi smiled and looked up towards the ceiling, the chandelier slowly moved down. On the spindles, countless glasses were filled with juices and liquids. “Any requests?”

“Strawberry Lemonade?” Shoyo’s eyes were wide as he stared in awe as the chandelier rotated towards him. It stopped and hung just above his meal. Shoyo picked up his glass and tugged in the tap, lemonade flowing into his glass. He pushed the chandelier away as he gulped down his lemonade, humming. 

Koushi slipped away his plate, replacing it with a chocolate cake. Shoyo eyed the cake as it bloomed with color. And just like magic, the cake started to decorate itself! Fondant flowers traced the edge, orange candles popping through them. Icing drew in cursive, _Welcome home!_

Shoyo tilted his head towards Koushi, “Home??”

On Koushi’s side of the table, he had sat back down. Daichi, instead, had gotten up and joined hands with Koushi. Both had smiles printed onto their faces.

“We’ve been waiting for you, Shoyo!”

“For me…?” Shoyo rubbed the back of his neck, awkwardly.

“Yep! Wouldn’t be the same without you, little guy,” Daichi rubbed his thumb across the back of Koushi’s hand, smiling as the pair watched their “son”.

“I didn't know I had another Dad…” Shoyo carefully asked. 

“Of course you do!” The smile on Koushi’s face never stopped, “Everyone does!” Daichi and Koushi looked at each other carefully before turning back towards Shoyo.

“Really??” Shoyo huffed.

“Uh-huh!” Koushi let go of Daichi’s hand and tapped his fingers against the table cloth, “And as soon as you’re done eating, how about we play a game?”

“Wait, like hide-and-seek??” Shoyo almost smiled at the thought of spending more time with his family- but they weren't his family. He shook his head in realization.

“Perfect!” Koushi clapped his hands together, “Hide-and-seek in the rain!” 

“What rain?” Shoyo questions his _Other dad._ Shoyo squeaked as lightning and thunder boomed from outside. “Wait, what about the mud?” More and more things kept reminding him that these weren’t his parents

“We love mud here!” Daichi raised his hands and smiled.

“Mud facials, mud baths, mud pies!” Koushi stood up, pushing back his chair. He circled around the table to stand behind Shoyo, “it’s great for poison oak.”

Shoyo stared at his hands as Koushi lifted them up, “How do you know that I- I… I’d love to play but I Better get home to my other Dad!” Shoyo tugged his hands away, worry eating at him as he stood from his chair. 

“But I’m your Other dad!” Koushi leaned towards the retreating ginger.

“I mean my other, other Dad,” Shoyo squirmed backwards, “Dad number one?” He tried to turn backwards, but only ran into Daichi. Daichi crossed his arms and smiled. 

“...i think I should go to bed,” Shoyo pulled his hands together as he faced Koushi again.

“Oh course, Sunshine! It’s all made up,” Koushi reached out and patted Shoyo’s shoulder while Daichi shoved him light on the back, making him walk.

“Come on sleepyhead,” Daichi ruffled Shoyo’s hair.

Koushi and Daichi led Shoyo out of the dining room, switching off the light and going upstairs to Shoyo’s new room. 

The trio quickly made their way to the room, opening the door and letting Shoyo inside. He let out a gasp, the room wasn’t barren or dry as it used to be. This new world gave him a colorful room, small toys flew and talked around the room. They buzzed around his head, “Hello, Hello, Hello!”

“Hey!” Shoyo smiled as he watched the flying bugs fly away. 

On the shelf, his stuffed bird spoke to him, “what’s shaking, kid?”

“Hello!” Shoyo greeted the things that spoke to him, welcoming him. He was so mesmerized by the odd activity. 

“How’s it goin, Sho?” Shoyo flinched and whipped around, his photo of his friends spoke to him.

“Where’s your knee pads and volleyball?” Izumi sassed him.

“Oh gosh!” Shoyo jumped over his well made bed and grabbed the picture frame, “How are my best players? I can’t wait till summer! You both are coming, right?” He grinned as he spoke to Izumi and Sekimukai.

“We’re already here, Shoyo!” Izumi teased lightly.

“Gone to Oregon,” Sekimukai shoved a snowball into Izumi’s face, laughing.

Shoyo looked back towards the door, Koushi had pulled a seat for himself and held a glass jar full of mud. Shoyo extends a hand cautiously, rudely staring at Koushi’s button for eyes. The silver haired father spread mud onto Shoyo’s palms, letting the boy yawn and fall back into his bed sheets. 

Daichi flicked off the lights, joining Koushi at the side of the bed. Their button eyes no longer shone, they were dull with no light to reflect on them.

“See you soon…”

Shoyo slipped back into sleep, the dream all to real to him. 


	4. Mice and Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shoyo finally meets his new neighbors, all of them odd and have such strange messages for him.

He squirmed, the mattress uncomfortable and old. Shoyo yawned, stretching his arms above his head. Rolling his shoulders, he took a look around the room, the ceiling was cracked, his floorboards old and dusty, and his suitcase still flooded with clothes. To his side, on a chair, the mini doll version of him sat limp. Shoyo reaches out to pick it up, staring at it's button eyes. Scowling, Shoyo shoved it across his bed and lifted his hand up. Almost as a force of habit, he itches at the oak rashed palm. But, to his surprise, the rash was gone. The itching rash that plagued his hands was gone.

“It’s gone!” Shoyo smiled, “My poison oak! It’s gone!” 

He leaped out of bed, joy running through his veins. Shoyo slammed open his door and jumped down the stairs three at a time. He slipped and skidded as he fumbled across the hallways rug, making a run to the living room. The young boy slid across the tile and to the small door that was attached to the wall on the far side. Shoyo threw open the small door, though to his disappointment the bricks had reappeared and blocked the way. 

“Huh…” Shoyo pouted, Puckering his bottom lip. He pressed his hands against the bricks, pushing to see if any would fall loose. And of course, with his luck, nothing budged. 

* * *

Shoyo watched Koushi stand by the counter, waiting for the kettle to boil some water, “It was incredibly real, Dad! Only you weren’t really you, you were my  _ other Dad! _ ”

The kettle sang a sickening sharp tune and Koushi unplugged the kettle, bringing it towards the table. He bent down to pour the hot water in two cups full of ground coffee beans. 

“Buttons for eyes, huh?” Koushi smirked and rolled his eyes, “Shoyo, you only dreamed you ate all that stir fry.”

“You were in it too, Papa!” Shoyo huffed towards his father, Daichi, as Koushi handed the coffee to him, “You had wild-looking pajamas and orange monkey slippers!” 

Daichi chuckled as papers flew out of his arms, “Orange?” He scrambled to pick up the files.“My “monkey slippers” are blue!” He lifted up his leg to show old, blue sandals.

“Psst-“ Daichi set down his leg and took a sip of his coffee, “can you get me some of that magic mud you were talking bout? Because I have a terrible case of writer's rash on my…”

Koushi loudly coughed, interrupting Daichi’s nonsense. Shoyo snorted as he watched his Papa stand up straight and slightly apologize.

“If the real Daichi Sawamura wants his papers edited, he better wrap them up ASAP,” Koushi smiled, though not as sweet as Shoyo had wished. It was more threatening than anything. 

Daichi saluted and trudged down the hallway and back into his office. Now, Koushi turned to face his son.

“Shoyo, how about you go visit our neighbors downstairs?” Koushi strutted over time the table and picked up a newspaper and his own cup of coffee, “I bet those… actresses… would love to hear about your dream!”

“Miss Yachi and Shimizu?” Shoyo slammed his hands on the table, letting out a whine, “But I thought you said they’re dingbats!”

“Mmm-Hmm!” Koushi raises his eyebrows, looking pointedly at the young boy. Still, Koushi pushed Shoyo out the kitchen and waved him off to go get dressed.

* * *

He had slipped on his yellow raincoat and rain boots and black jeans. Shoyo huffed as he waddled out of the front door, closing it behind him. Shoyo flipped the pliers back and forth on his hands, eager to use them. He scanned the area again, getting the feel of the new surroundings. As he headed down the porches, he stumbled over some mail. The mail was tightly encased around a round block of… whatever the object inside was. Shoyo hummed (sticking the pliers into the old wood of the porch) and bent down to read who it was addressed to. 

_ Haiba… Haiba… Haiba…  _

Shoyo flipped through the letters (packages?), reading the name out loud. He breathed in- then coughed, a horrible stench clogging his throat. Shoyo took a small whiff of the cheese and was sent back coughing. The letters stank, a strange, moldy, cheese like smell seeped out of the tightly sealed papers 

“Oh, ew!” Shoyo clenched his teeth and frowned, “Whew!”

He pinched his nose, holding the packages away from himself. Shoyo quickly carried the packages around the house, spotting a sign that read  _ Haiba, There.  _ It was shaped like an arrow and pointed up some old, rusty stairs. Shoyo picked up his pace and stumbled up the stairs. 

At the top, the metal floor was covered in old, muddy rugs and the wooden entrance to the neighboring floor was falling apart. Shoyo still kept the cheese away from himself, but was careful not to drop them. He raised his fist and knocked at the door.

“Hello? Shoyo called out, “I think our mail got mixed up! Should I leave it outside or?”

Shoyo put his ear up next to the door and leaned, the door gave out and flew open; the packages nearly falling to the floor. He caught himself and the packages, letting out a sigh of relief. Turning back, Shoyo took a look into the now open room. The room is dark, only a single lamp barely lights up the room. Barrels litter the floor, along with various items that Shoyo could not identify. Upon wires, dirty socks and underwear hung on them, the stench almost as bad as the packages. To the left, chicken clucked and squabled, obviously not too happy about Shoyo taking a look. 

“Secret!” A voice, young but not too young, came from behind Shoyo.

The streak of almost giving Shoyo a heart attack gained another point. He gasped and bent down as the man reached out and grabbed the door knob, slamming the door shut. 

“Famous jumping mouse circus not ready!” The man was maybe a bit younger than his fathers, he had silver hair and emerald green eyes. His arms were long, his legs as well. He somehow hung in front of Shoyo, upside down. The man swung away, a beetroot in his hands. He ate the thing like an apple, “little boy.”

“Circus?” Shoyo stared in awe at the swinging man, clutching the stinking packages close, “oh uh- I brought this for you!” 

Shoyo stuck out his arms, showing the swinging man the packages he had brought up. The other smiled and dropped the beetroot, swiftly taking the packages away from Shoyo. He hugged them close and took long sniffs of the packages, letting out a sigh of satisfaction.

“новый сыр!  **_(New cheese!)_ ** The man laughed.

“Huh…?” Shoyo quipped his head, confused by the new language.

The man, now assumed to be  _ Haiba,  _ dropped his cheese and did a few stunts on the rusty fence.

“New cheese samples,” Haiba leaped from the fence and over Shoyo’s head, stretching and popping his knuckles once he landed, “Very clever… using this mix up to sneak into my home peek at the mooshkas?”

Haiba had leaned in, once again picking up the packages and shoving the rotten cheese towards Shoyo’s nose. 

“Mooshkas?” Shoyo stepped away from the dangling cheese.

“The mice!” Haiba once again leaped over Shoyo and showed off a few moves, balancing on the fence and pushing himself up and down. 

“Oh! Sorry, I’m Shoyo Hinata,” Shoyo struck up a different subject.

“And I’m the  **AMAZING** Lev Haiba!” Lev finally confirmed that he was indeed, Haiba, “But you can call me Lev because I’m amazing, you know that!”

Lev pushes himself and flies off the fence and towards the ground. Shoyo gasped and scrambled towards the edge, looking towards the ground below. No sign of Lev. 

“You see, Show-you, the problem is…” Lev had appeared behind Shoyo, the list of scares growing ever higher, “my new songs go oompah, oompah! But the jumping mice play toodle-toot, like that!”

“It’s not so amazing. But now I switched to much stronger smelling cheese and soon, watch out!” Lev grabbed his cheese and saluted to Shoyo, “Here, have a beet! It makes you strong!”

Lev handed Shoyo a beetroot, “до свидания, Show-you!” ( **_Goodbye)_ ** Lev said goodbye and rushes back into his home, leaving Shoyo outside. 

“Show-yo..” Shoyo quietly called after the tall man, frowning at the beet in his hands. Without a second thought, Shoyo threw the beet over the side and let it fall to solid ground. 

Shoyo jumped down the rust stairs, moving back to the porch to grab the pliers he had stuck into the porch only just a few minutes ago. Taking them out, he followed the dirt path that circled around the house and branches off into different directions. He hummed to himself, the small tunes that Lev has produced stuck in his head like a catchy song that was played on the radio months ago. 

“Hey! Show-you!” Lev’s voice came from above Shoyo, the man had once again jumped from the railing and to the ground, “Подождите! Wait!”  **_(Wait!)_ **

Shoyo let out a scream as Lev jumped, falling to his knees and holding his pliers just above his hair, “No!”

Lev landed, his legs separated as his crotch sat barely above the pliers. He lifted one leg up and over the short boy (much shorter than he should be for his age), bending down to make eye contact. 

“The mice, they asked me to give you a message!” Lev whispered into Shoyo’s ear, his breath smelling like cheese.

“The, um, jumping mice?” Shoyo coughed and took a step away from Lev. 

“They are saying…” Lev took a few looks around, looking side to side, “Do not go through that little door…”

Shoyo cringed.

“Do you know such a thing?” Lev questioned Shoyo, his tone ushered.

“The one behind the wallpaper…?” Shoyo carefully asked, “but it’s all bricked up…”

“Bah!” Lev stood up, shaking his head, “I’m so sorry, then it’s nothing! Sometimes the mice get a little confused!”

“They even get your name wrong, you know?” Lev grabbed a hold of the metal bars and swung himself up and onto the stair that led to his home, “They call you Shoyo, instead of Show-you, not Show-you at all! Maybe I work them too hard.” 

Lev finally left Shoyo alone, disappearing into his own old home. Shoyo shook his head, shaking off any unwanted feelings and continued down the muddy path. 

He skipped along, humming and enjoying the musty smell of the post-rainy day. Shoyo reaches his father's car, koushi had strapped some luggage to the top of the car, planning to collect some once time opened up. Shoyo cut the ropes with his pliers and took off a luggage that belonged to him. He took the bag down and opened it up; a hat. He took out the baseball cap and read the lettering,  _ Karasuno _ , the letters were in a bold orange and the cap was big on his head. It used to be Daichi’s after all. 

Shoyo put the cap on, twisting it so that the bill would face backwards and the strap would be on his forehead. His fluffy, orange hair was squished down and it curled under the caps edges. Shoyo retraced his steps and went back to the shared house, his steps wild and springy. 

He looked around, searching for the spot Koushi described to be Miss Yachi and Shimizu’s shared rooming. To the side of the house, stairs lead down to a door. The place fit well with the description and Shoyo hobbled down the cracked, stone stairs. 

The door was a dark brown, almost black, and a window was carved into the middle. A door knock -which was shaped as the comedy and tragedy masks- was carved right below the window. Shoyo grabbed the knocking handle and beat it against the door, a knock if you will. 

Shoyo waited for a second, glancing at the door. Underneath his feet, a doormat was placed in front of the door.  _ No whistling in the house.  _ Shoyo nearly questioned the doormat before shaking his head and turning back to look into the window. 

Three heads immediately popped out and barked, three dogs. They yapped at Shoyo, making the young boy take a step back. The door opened, the dogs pushing their way out and to Shoyo’s feet. Three Scottie dogs barked at the boy, nearly biting at his raincoat. 

“Oh cease your internal yapping.” Miss Yachi had stuck her head out, her golden, untidy, locks pulled to the side, “How nice to see you, Show-you!”

The young women (maybe not as young as Shoyo had thought) had golden hair and horribly done makeup. She made herself look older than what she most likely was… she wasn’t what Koushi had told him what she would look like.

“Would you like to come in?” Miss Yachi opened the door farther, letting Shoyo in, “We’re playing cards!”

“Still Shoyo, Miss Yachi,” Shoyo shook his head, getting tired of his name being pronounced wrong.

“Kiyoko! Would you please put the kettle on?” Miss Yachi called out into the home, pushing through the red curtains at the side of the room. She motioned for Shoyo to follow her in.

Shoyo paused as he spotted a poster of two women,  _ Yachi! Shimizu!  _ The characters almost resembled the two that he was meeting, Yachi had the same golden hair as the yachi not eH poster. Though, their body shapes and age did not connect. 

Shoyo shook his head and followed Miss Yachi and pulled away the red curtain. The new room was dark (not like everywhere he went was dark) and the three dogs from before barked and hopped onto the red couch. Shoyo stayed behind Miss Yachi, slipping off the cardigan. 

“Hikota, it looks like you’re being followed…” from the side of the room, a soft voice was heard. Shoyo looked over, a woman. She had shoulder length, ebony hair and midnight blue eyes. A mole under her lips was as familiar and identical as the mole on the lady’s chin from the poster. Sadly, her features held the same misfortunes that Miss Yachi had. She had a hand held pair of glasses, they were rimmed with pink and the glass was thick. 

“It’s our new neighbor, Kiyoko!” Miss yachi introduced Shoyo, Shoyo waves towards Miss Shimizu, “Show-you!”

Shoyo slowly followed Miss yachi, taking glances around the room. Pictures of the two women were placed around the room, names like  _ Julius sees her!  _ And  _ King Leer! _ where a few that Shoyo could spot.

“He’ll be having the oolong tea!” Miss yachi suggested.

“Oh no, no, no!” Miss Shimizu shook her head to the side, “I’m sure she’d prefer Jasmine!”

“No? Oolong!” Miss yachi sighed.

“Ah, jasmine it is, then,” Miss Shimizu smiled and walked away and into the kitchen to brew the tea. 

Yachi let out a longer sigh, slapping her forehead in exasperation. She straightened herself up and headed towards the back of the room with the couch. 

“Come on, boys!” She shooed off the dogs that had made themselves at home on the red couch. They sniffled and scurried off. Shoyo smiled as he watched the scotties wag their tails and leap away. He placed down his coat and placed it on one of the cushions. Sitting down, he glanced upwards- he gasped. 

Stuffed dog bodies.

The bodies lined up on shelves above them, their corpses dressed up in angel costumes. 

“Are those dogs real?” Shoyo asked, his voice  quivering.

“Our sweet departed angels!” Miss yachi placed a hand on her cheek, “Couldn’t bear to part with them, so we had them stuffed.”

Miss Yachi sat down on a seat, made from the same materials that made the couch he sat on, “Now there’s Hamish the third…” 

Shoyo frowned sadly at the poor dogs.

“Go on, have on,” Miss Shimizu cane back to the pair, placing down a bowl of candy and the brewed tea, “It’s hand-pulled taffy from Brighton. Best in the world.”

“Yachi… the third, the ninth, yes,” Miss yachi still continued naming off the poor dogs. Her voice continued.

Shoyo tried to pick up a taffy, though he could not remove one from the rest, the taffy still stuck together as he pulled the glass up with a single taffy. 

“The fourth, I’m right…” Now, the frustrating taffy stuck to his hand making him use his boots and kick the bowl from his hand. 

“And jock Jr. Jock Sr. Jock the third, the fourth,” The taffy glass flew into the air and stuck itself to the air vents, “and that’s Jocks second cousin thrice removed!”

Miss yachi finally stopped naming off her dead dogs and turned to face Shoyo, who was pouting because of the lack of candy.

“I’ll read them, if you like,” Miss Yachi moved a small lamp in front of her face, putting it down besides her on the coffee table.

“Read… what?” Shoyo asked.

“Oh your tea leaves, dear!” Miss Yachi smiled, “They’ll tell me your future!”

Shoyo picked up the tea cup, “Go on, drink up!” Yachi encouraged the young boy. 

Shoyo put the cup to his lips, tilting his head back and raced to finish the cup.

“Not all of it!” Miss yachi giggles, “Not all of it.”

Shoyo left some tea and the leaves for the woman to read, handing the cup over to Miss yachi. She swished the cup back and forth, staring into the shape of the leaves. 

“Oh…” Miss Yachi’s eyes blew wide, “Oh Show-you… Show-you, Show-you, Show-you… you are in terrible danger!”

Shoyo shrank backwards.

“Oh, give me that cup, Hikota,” Miss Shimizu came forwards again, her face as neutral as can be, “Your eyes are going.”

“My eyes?” Miss Yachi gasped, “You’re blind as a bat!”

Miss yachi snatched the cup back, frowning in embarrassment. She held the cup slightly up for Miss Shimizu to look at with her glasses.

“Well, not to worry, boy. It’s good news,” Miss Shimizu took the cup and looked at Shoyo.

Miss yachi rolled her 

“There’s a tall, handsome beast in your future,” Miss Shimizu suggested.

“A what??” Shoyo barked in shock.

“Kiyoko, oh really,” Miss Yachi grabbed Miss Shimizu’s shoulder, “You’re holding it wrong see, danger!”

Miss Yachi made Miss Shimizu pull down the cup and turn it a curtain way. The women stared into the cup.

“What do you see?” Shoyo was desperate for a different answer.

“I see…” Miss Yachi gulped, “a very peculiar hand…”

Miss Shimizu turned the cup around, “Hikota, I see a giraffe.”

“Giraffes don’t just fall from the sky, Kiyoko!” Miss Yachi seemed to grow more wrinkles as she huffed towards Miss Shimizu.

Suddenly, the taffy that had lodged itself from the ceiling fell to disprove Miss Yachi’s speculation. The three of them gasped in surprise.

“Well… what should I do?” Shoyo asked the women.

“Never wear green in your dressing room,” Miss Yachi suggested.

“Acquire a very tall stepladder,” Miss Shimizu put in.

“And,” Miss Yachi elbowed Miss Shimizu, “Be very, very careful!”

The women scowled at each other for a moment, “Now, was there something you came to tell us?”

“No, I guess not,” Shoyo shook his head in a no and stood up from the couch, grabbing his coat, “Thanks for the tea though.”

“Toodle-doo,” Miss Shimizu murmured goodbye.

“Cherry-bye!” Miss Yachi said cheerfully, “have any nice queens for mommy?” Yachi asked the dogs.

Shoyo pushed through the red curtains and out the door. He slipped on his yellow cardigan (And he twisted his cap around so the bill now faced forwards) and made his way out for his next adventure into the fog- that wasn’t there before. 


End file.
